


Drama CD: Beach Episode

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Beach Episode, F/F, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: Remember when I said it would be cool to have drama cds for cgr? Yes, I actually wrote a partial script for one.





	Drama CD: Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to make the audio for this by using text to speech software and thus prepared the script accordingly with written-out groans. I don't want to edit this whole thing to alter those, or alter the 'dialogue' style, so... it's just the rough first (and last) draft. Enjoy?

AKI: Azusaaa, come out!  
AZU: I'm not sure about this...  
AKI: Come on!  
AZU: No! I don't want to!  
AKI: Get out of the closet already!  
[curtain rush aside]  
AKI: Was that so hard?  
AZU: It's just... this is embarrassing.  
AKI: What? Why? [pause] You look great.  
AZU: Is it not too... risque?  
AKI: What are you talking about about? Your bikini is really pretty!  
AZU: Um, yours is too...  
[curtains rush]  
TOM: Hey Lovebirds, if you don't speed up I'm gonna miss Kirumichan's concert!  
AKI: Shut up Tom!  
[waves in the background]  
TOM: The weather sure is nice for a day at the beach!  
AKI: You just wanna go to that bimbo's concert anyway.  
TOM: I'm a grown adult and graduated police school, pay me at least some respect.  
AKI: No.  
TOM: Okay, but I'm still going ot the concert.  
AZU&AKI: I don't care.  
TOM: Hah, how long can it take to park a car... Kimmy should hurry up! I need to be in time for the concert or I won't make it to the front row!  
AZU: Oh, you're gonna leave soon. [footsteps]  
KIM: Forgive me for taking so long.  
AKI: Oh, Kimmychan!  
TOM: Then, now I can go off to the concert-  
KIM: Hold it, Miura. You can't just leave yet, we need you. [pause] To get us some drinks. You should be of use somehow.  
TOM: Why do you all hate me. Wawawa...  
AZU: Because your music taste is terrible.  
KIM: And you're too forgetful.  
AKI: And dumb.  
[walks away]  
KIM: Now that that has been taken care of.  
AKI: DONUTS!  
KIM&AZU: ...What?  
AKI: I forgot to tell Tom to get donuts!  
KIM: He forgot to ask what snacks he should bring. Hah, I'll go after him and tell him.  
AZU: Erm, you're just gonna leave me and Akira all alone?  
KIM: Hm. I'm sure there's no problem here. Tomuson, Tachibana. [walks away]  
\---  
AKI: Ah, the weather really is nice to go out swimming...  
AZU: Mm, I prefer staying home on such days...  
AKI: What, why? It's such a sunny day, how could you not wanna jump into the ocean right away?  
AZU: I'm fine with just watching.  
AKI: Oh, you're sure? Take that! [splash]  
AZU: Eek! Akira, you! [splash] This means war!  
AKI: Heh, now you're into it! Haha! [splash]  
[splash] [splash] [louder splash]  
KIM&TOM: HRNG!  
AZU: AH! SORRY!  
AKI: Oh no! Did the donuts get wet?!  
KIM: They are fine.  
AKI: Hah, what a relief. [crunching]  
KIM: Tachibana, do you also want one?  
AZU: Oh, sure... [pause] Erm, Akira...  
AKI: Ye?  
AZU: You, uh... there's umm...  
AKI: [gulp] yes?  
AZU: Drips... The donut's...  
KIM: Your boobs.  
AKI: Oh. Didn't see that. Did you bring any tissues.  
KIM: Sure. Here. [pause] Miura, take that to the trashbin.  
TOM: Can I then go to the concert.  
KIM: Doesn't it start in two hours?  
TOM: If I'm early enough I may be able to catch a glance of Kirumichan before the show!  
KIM: You know what, do that.  
AKI: Go be a nuisance to that bimbo.  
[walks away]  
[phone starts]  
KIM: Huh? Oh, Styles is calling. [pick up phone] Mosh-mosh, Sakura Kimmy desu. [fades off]  
[pause]  
AKI: It would be cool if Hitomi could join us.  
AZU: Hm?  
AKI: Just imagine. I'm sure it would be a lot of fun with her around.  
AZU: Yeah, I guess. [pause] I wonder if Kimmy would want her here.  
AKI: Huh? What does Kimmy have to with that?  
AZU: I wonder if Kimmy would like it better if Hitomi had come along with us.  
AKI: Ehh... Kimmy was reluctant to go to the beach together... but why would Hitomi change anything about that?  
AZU: Mm. Hitomi and Kimmy are really close friends, even if Kimmy doesn't show it that much. You can see that her schoolmate is important to her.  
AKI: You think so? Honestly, I just see her acting as a rather stoic know-it-all...  
AZU: Well, Kimmy isn't really the kind of person to just show her feelings openly to others, is she? I'm sure she doesn't completely hate Miura either.  
AKI: Haha, but he would certainly deserve to! Just kidding.  
[pause]  
KIM: Hey, looks like I have to leave again.  
AKI: Huh?  
KIM: Gotta pick up Styles. She went on an emergency shopping trip with Moon and Fuentes to buy a bathing suit just so she could also come to the beach.  
AZU: Cool.  
KIM: I'll be right back.  
(steps)  
AZU: I can't believe we're alone again.  
AKI: Yeah, a pretty unusual development isn't it? I thought we would all have fun together.  
AZU: With just us two now, it won't be any fun...  
AKI: Ah- that's not what I meant! Just us two is fine as well! (Pause) Hey, let's go have some ice cream!  
AZU: But then we can't go swim for half an hour.  
AKI: Come on! Can't we just share a snack and cuddle?  
AZU: C-cuddling?!  
AKI: Bll, just kidding!  
AZU: Oh...  
AKI: He, you sound kinda sad!  
AZU: Wha- I'm not sad! Not at all!  
AKI: Sure? Not even a little bit?  
AZU: A-Anyway, didn't you say we should go have ice cream?!  
AKI: Eh, I thought you didn't want any?  
AZU: I was just thinking that we couldn't be swimming! How else should we pass the time?  
AKI: (pause) Playing beachball?  
AZU: Oh you know I'm not good at that!  
AKI: Building sandcastles? (pause) Ah, should I give you a massage? You're gonna cheer up when I give you a massage, right!  
AZU: Eeek! I-I'll just have the ice cream!  
AKI: Azusa, are you okay? Your face is all red. Is the sun too harsh?  
AZU: Yes yes, I'm not used to being outside so can we just forget about this conversation?  
AKI: Hehe, then how about another fight! (splash)  
AZU: Akira! (splash)  
AKI: Calm down, the water will surely help!  
AZU: You're the hothead who needs to be put out! (splash)  
\---  
AKI: It was a nice day.  
AZU: Mm.  
AKI: We did a lot of fun stuff.  
AZU: Sure.  
[pause]  
AKI: I'd like to repeat that some day.  
AZU: Yeah.  
AKI: But [pause] just with you.  
AZU: Eh?!  
AKI: Come on, it would be cute! And maybe I'd be able to see you actually swim!  
AZU: You-you're just making fun of me!  
AKI: No, I'm not! I just want to spend time with you! [pause] Like, we can just go shopping together and I search some really cute clothes for you!  
AZU: Ah hm um erm ee  
AKI: Haha, no reason to get all flustered!  
AZU: [pause] Let's come here again.  
AKI: Yeah. Sure do.


End file.
